Fool Me?
by Smudge93
Summary: It's 2am on April 1st and Dean is walking home from a bar...


It's April 1st here and the start of the Easter school hols. This is a little story I wrote a while back and remember today because of the date.

I don't really know what to say...

* * *

><p>Dean stopped and turned, aware that something was following him, he just couldn't see what. Checking that his favourite gun was locked and loaded in the back waistband of his jeans he started walking again, faster this time, senses alert for any noise or movement. His drunk haze was gone now, replaced by the inbred alertness and the grace of the hunter in him.<p>

Passing a particularly dark alleyway he paused again, turning to cast a glance down, a fleeting glimpse of pink catching his eye. Drawing the gun he stepped quietly forward, edging into the gloom, letting his eyes adjust before stepping further in. Another flash of pink, this time off to his left, had him stepping back to the right, one quick glance to the street to ensure that his escape route was still clear if he needed it.

A clang came from further into the darkness.

Taking a steadying breath he stepped further in.

He could hear something breathing in the darkest corner of the alley. It was shuffling round, starting to move so that it was going to end up between him and the patch of light that was the street light at the alley's mouth. He tried to move back but it was faster than him, hopping into the light and causing him to freeze for the vital second it needed to make its attack. "What the f….?" he cried as it launched itself at him, surprise its advantage.

Dean fell on his back, gun skittering from his grip as it landed on his chest and then just sat there, long ears flicking back and forth, its nose twitching as it surveyed him. He couldn't breath, shock and the weight of the thing both playing their part.

It blinked at him twice and then it hopped off him and out towards the light, pausing only for one last look back before it disappeared into the night. He lay there for a moment or two, stunned and crushed into inaction and then he rolled, groaning as he got to his feet and fetched his gun. Walking slowly out to the mouth of the alley he halted, checking the street both ways before stepping out and hurrying to the motel.

* * *

><p>Sam's head shot up as he came in the door, taking in his dishevelled appearance. "Jesus, you stink. What the hell happened?"<p>

Dean realised that his brother was right, he hadn't noticed before but his jacket stank. "Shit."

"I think it might be," Sam added helpfully. "Did you fall?"

"I….there was this….," He stopped. "You know what…..it doesn't matter, I fell." He walked to his duffle and pulled out a black bag, ramming his jacket into it and tying it. "I'll wash it in the morning."

"Sore head? Sam smirked.

"You have no idea. Never let me drink Easter Egg surprises again." Dean grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and headed for the bathroom.

"What the hell's in that?" Sam turned to look at him as he walked in and dumped his fresh clothes on the floor next to the shower and set the water running.

"Easier to say what isn't in it. I think the theme night got to me, I could have sworn…," his voice trailed off. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower." The door slammed and Sam dissolved into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Cas?"<p>

The angel appeared.

"Well?"

"He saw it, didn't admit it."

"I do not get the purpose of this ritual. You want your brother to believe that he is seeing things?"

"It's April first…." The water went off and Sam shooed the angel away. "I'll explain later. Thanks for your help."

Dean looked round the room as he exited the bathroom his eyes fixing on Sam finally and a small frown creasing his brow. "Why are you grinning at me like that?"

Sam's smiled widen a little more. "Do you know what the date is?"

You could almost hear the wheels creaking in Dean's head. "March 31st….no wait…." He looked down at his watch. "It's after midnight….April first." The frown changed to a scowl. "Was that you?"

"Was what me?," Sam asked, his face a picture of innocence.

"That thing in the alleyway! That was you! Wasn't it?"

Sam kept up the charade. "What thing? Come on Dean tell me what you saw?" His poker face slipped and he laughed as Dean cursed him out.

"The friggin' giant, pink bunny, that's what! You little shit, I thought I was losing it!" Dean stomped over to his bed and threw himself onto it.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam choked out, not sounding the least bit. "It was a joke. Cas helped. Come on don't be mad."

"Bite me," came the muffled reply from under the covers. "You're washing my damn jacket tomorrow and I'm having words with a certain angel!"

* * *

><p>Dean was pulled from his sleep by his brother's scream. Sitting up slowly he flicked on the light to find Sam jammed against the headboard, his eyes wide and staring. The whole bed was vibrating with his trembling.<p>

"You got magic fingers on that bed and not tell me?"

Sam turned his head, fear morphing to fury as he took in the smirk on his brother's face.

"That wasn't funny!"

Innocence dripped from Dean's face. "What?" He leaned over the space between the beds. "Tell me Sammy, what did you see? Was it a scary ass clown with a big red nose and big feet? Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

Sam tried to get his heart to stop trying to dig it's way out his chest. "Thing scared the crap out of me!," he scolded his brother.

"Yeah well yours ended up with me rolling in crap so I guess we're even unless you really want to go there in which case, don't say I didn't warn you."

Sam huffed. "Truce?"

"Truce." Dean flicked off the light and slid back down into his bed.

"So Dean, just how big _was_ the bunny…?," Sam asked with a chuckle.

His brother's reply was muffled by the pillow that bounced off Sam's head.


End file.
